world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
061414doirryspor2
07:24 GT: ~Ryʃpor walkʃ over to the ʃhip, peeking throvgh the window to ʃee if Doir'ʃ awake.~ 07:24 GA: Suddenly, a door opens and a Doir falls out, grunting. 07:24 GT: ((he's totally been doing this every 5 minutes for an hour)) 07:25 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃtepʃ backwardʃ hvrriedly, then helpʃ him vp. "Goodneʃʃ, are yov all right?"~ 07:34 GA: Doir bats his help away. "im fine, im fine, just hungover. i dont have high mental stress boxes for nothin, though." 07:35 GT: ~He winceʃ ʃympathetically. "I'd make yov coffee, bvt I believe my grinder'ʃ ʃtill broken, and there iʃn't any water to be fovnd. My clotheʃ have all dried off by now."~ 07:36 GA: Doir takes another small sip of wine and then a few gulps out of a water bottle, and then snickers about ruining Ryspor's clothes. 07:37 GA: "so uh, sober now." 07:37 GT: ~He clearʃ hiʃ throat awkwardly. "Ah. Indeed. Yeʃ."~ 07:37 GT: ~"ʃobriety iʃ indeed a ʃtate one covld ʃay yov are in cvrrently."~ 07:38 GA: "augh, ryspor, don't you know you're not supposed to start relationships with drunk people?" He pulls out a phone, and checks the pesterlogs. "wow, this drunk!text breakup with 'cereal' is really classy." 07:40 GT: ~"I'm ʃorry! I attempted to wait, really I did." He'ʃ blvʃhing fvriovʃly again.~ 07:40 GA: "hahah, yeah i am quite persuasive, aren't i" 07:41 GA: "so is this happening? did you have red feelings for me this whole time or something?" 07:41 GT: ~"Aha, no, thiʃ, thiʃ iʃ a fairly recent development..." He mvtterʃ ʃomething abovt Beav vnder hiʃ breath.~ 07:42 GA: "isnt is kind of weird because we were moirails? or something?" 07:48 GA: "soooo... uh... well, good job, you've induced awkwardness" 07:49 GT: ~"Indeed." He bvrieʃ hiʃ face in hiʃ handʃ. "I'm qvite tempted to bvry myʃelf alive to avoid making any more of a fool of myʃelf."~ 07:50 GA: "hahah, well, let's just take this slow. keep it in your pants for now." 07:51 GA: "aaaaaanyway, you might want to clean up your Ship. it's slightly barfed in." 07:51 GA: "three times." 07:51 GT: ~He lookʃ vtterly mortified by thiʃ point, bvt nodʃ. "Fantaʃtic, I'll. I'll jvʃt go clean that vp. For ʃeveral hovrʃ, poʃʃibly."~ 07:51 GA: Doir pulls out his own Ship and grins. 07:53 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ at it confvʃedly.~ 07:54 GA: "uh, yes, i have a ship too, remember" 07:54 GA: "youre lucky i saved your ship from being lost by illusion!jossik even if i totally did barf in it" 07:55 GA: "but, for now, we can use mine to chill out" 07:55 GT: ~"Oh, yeʃ, ah, thank yov for that, incidentally. I'd hate to have loʃt my ʃhip after itʃ maiden voyage."~ 07:55 GA: "eheheh yeah, im lucky i have wings as a backup" 08:08 GA: "we should really get you a magical girl pen soon." 08:09 GA: "assuming this isnt just an illusion, which im still not convinced of." 08:10 GT: ~He ʃighʃ wearily. "Thiʃ iʃn't an illvʃion, Doir. I realize I keep ʃaying that and not mvch elʃe, bvt I honeʃtly don't know how I'm ʃvppoʃed to convince yov it iʃn't."~ 08:11 GA: "yeah im just gonna assume its an illusion until either a year has passed or the illusion ends" 08:12 GA: "eh, whatever, i think i said something along the lines of this, but this existence is an illusion anyway, so whatever" 08:14 GT: ~He conʃiderʃ thiʃ for a moment. "Yov know, ah, ʃince thiʃ iʃ ʃo obviovʃly an illvʃion..." He beginʃ playing with the fringe of hiʃ ʃhirt. "What do yov ʃay to, ah, a teʃt rvn of ʃortʃ?"~ 08:15 GA: "buy a girl a drink first, ryspor!" 08:15 GT: ~He ʃplvtterʃ. "Oh, for goodneʃʃ' - I didn't mean like THAT!"~ 08:15 GA: "i dunno what youve come to expect from seriad but im not that easy to get!" 08:17 GT: ~"Agh, yov know what, yov're right, thiʃ iʃ a ʃtvpid endeavor that iʃ bovnd to end horribly."~ 08:17 GA: "hahah, but thats what makes it interesting! and dramatic! and therefore, definitely good!" 08:18 GT: ~"...ʃo yov're willing to try thiʃ ovt, then?"~ 08:19 GA: "of course, youre my best friend and we hang out all the time and come on this was pretty much bound to happen" 08:21 GT: ~He haʃ a ʃmall, lopʃided grin on hiʃ face. "All...all right. Thiʃ covld very definitely work, I ʃvppoʃe."~ 08:22 GA: "man, this was such a plot twist that im sure everyone saw coming" 08:23 GT: ~"Beav at the very leaʃt ʃeemed thorovghly vnʃvrpriʃed."~ 08:24 GA: "beau can just kind of do that, with her whole, uh, beau thing" 08:25 GT: ~"'Beav thing' iʃ a fitting moniker, I think."~ 08:27 GA: "yeah, i should really talk to them. and probably hug them. seriously thought theyd all died for a while there." 08:27 GA: "but that can happen later." Doir wiggles his eyebrows. 08:28 GT: ~He blvʃheʃ again, and makeʃ a halfheated attempt at waggling back, ʃqvezking a bit.~ 08:29 GA: Doir puts on his fierce face and jumps in his boat with pen in hand while yelling "for great justice" to transform. "SKY PIRATE RACE!" 08:31 GT: ~Ryʃpor blinkʃ, then realizeʃ. He hvrriedly boardʃ hiʃ ʃhip, looking over at Doir in an attempt at a determined glare.~ 08:32 GA: "isnt your boat still full of barf?" 08:33 GT: ~He wrinkleʃ hiʃ noʃe, the ʃmell catching vp with him. "Yov were the one who ʃvggeʃted racing.~ 08:33 GA: "i was doing a non sequitur. you know, wiggle my eyebrows as we talk about romance, and then jump in my boat and suggest we start racing." 08:35 GT: ~"Forgive me if that waʃn't immediately obviovʃ," he deadpanʃ. "We're not actvally racing, then?"~ 08:36 GA: "no, we should regroup with the rest of them if we arent already and get ready to get moving again, or if they're already moving, we continue moving" 08:38 GT: ~He nodʃ. "All right." He ʃtepʃ off, and captchalogveʃ hiʃ ʃhip.~ 08:38 GA: "wipe your feet before you get in" 08:40 GT: ~"OH!" He walkʃ over, obligingly wipeʃ hiʃ feet, and hopʃ on board. He heʃitateʃ for a moment, waffling abovt.~ 08:41 GA: Doir makes a choo-choo noise as they set off for the rest of the group, or maybe keep going at the same pace as they were, because I'm not sure if we're with the group or just like a bit behind or what.